Murder in Calfornia
by SoLivia
Summary: Cross over story for "Touched By An Angel", "Promised Land", "7th Heaven", "Catlin's Way", "Friends" and "Three's Company." Read on to see how it ends.
1. The Angels discussion

Crossover: "Touched By an Angel"/ "Promised Land"/ "Caitlin's Way"/ "7th Heaven"/ " Friends"/ "Three's Company"

  
  


This is an cross over story between an few of my faviote shows. You can read on the first line which shows I have in mind. I am placing this under "Touched By An Angel" number one because it begins with the show and number two I cound't find an selection for "Promised Land."

  
  


"Murder in California"

  
  


Chapter One

  
  


Background:  
  
While everyone is coming to together at the villa for the Murder Mystery Weekend. The Angels: Monica, Tess, Andrew and Rafael are gathered in the fields when Sam comes before them.  
  
Sam: There is trouble in California. There will be an Murder Mystery Weekend...  
  
Monica: Murder Mystery Weekend?  
  
Sam: A bunch of advit Agatha Christie fans meet every few months at 'Hartford' and play an Murder Mystery game. They go as themselves and some people eighter a guest or an employee are the murders and victims. The guest must figure out who 'Done it'. It is a wildly success.  
  
Monica: Oh yes.   
  
Tess: Sam you said there is trouble in California?  
  
Andrew: Yea and at the Murder Mystery Weekend.  
  
Rafael just looked at Sam waiting for him to tell them what is going on.  
  
Sam: Yes. On this Murder Mystery Weekend there are special people who are going to be there; The Greene family.  
  
Monica: Oh yes; Russell, Claire, Hattie, Joshua, Dinah, Nathaniel. I can't wait to see them again.  
  
Sam: The Camden family.  
  
Tess: Eric, Annie, Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, David and Samuel. Yes that an good God fearing family.  
  
Sam: Monica and her brother Ross Greller. Chandler Bien, Rachel Greene, Phoebe Bullouivbe, Joey Cholebne from New York. Jack Tripper, Janet Woods, Terri Aldan, Cindy, Mr. Farley and Larry from Southern California.  
  
Rafael: Is there going to be something going to happened to one of them.  
  
Sam: Yes to all of them.

  
  


All the angels looked at Sam in aghast.  
  
Andrew: Am I needed?  
  
Sam: Yes. I don't know how or when or who but someone is going to die for real at the Murder Mystery Weekend. I will need Monica the most for TRUTH to come out this weekend. If the TRUTH does not come out this weekend than it never will.  
  
Monica gulped. She closed her eyes and prayed softly to herself for her heavenly father to guide her and use her completely.  
  
Tess: It's that serious huh Sam?  
  
Sam: Yes Tess it is. I need you and Rafael to help keep an close eye on our friends and everyone else. But Andrew will be the Angel of Death in this case and Monica the Angel of Truth. You two will just be the helpers on this case.  
  
Tess and Rafael nodded.  
  
Andrew looked up to the Heavens and prayed softly to himself to his heavenly father to help him in this case.

  
  


Sam suddenly disappeared from the Angels eyes. Tess turned to the other three.  
  
Tess: Now Andrew, Monica, Rafael we all have our assignment time to go.  
  
They all four walked to the cherry red convibalble. Andrew and Rafael got into the backseat and Monica got in the passenger side. Tess started up the car and started to drive from the open field in Nebeskta; suddenly they were on the road of 'Hartford' villa. They came upon the Greene family walking from their truck.  
  
"What are you four doing here?" Russell asked suspiciously.  
  
Tess: Just visiting a few friends. It is an present surprise to find you out here through.  
  
"Hey Tess, Monica, Andrew." Nathaniel said he looked over at Rafael "Who's he?"   
  
Rafael: My name is Rafael.  
  
"Are you an angel?" Nathaniel asked bluntly.  
  
Rafael: Yea I am. You must be Nathaniel I have heard so much about you.  
  
"Nice to meet you Rafael my name is Dinah." Dinah said softly with an slight blush to her cheeks.  
  
Claire pulled her daughter to the side of the road "Dinah he is an angel of God; he is not human. He is off limits got it!" she whispered.  
  
Dinah nodded. "Yes Mama. I understand. But I am human after all."  
  
Claire smiled "Yes Dinah you are human. But don't get an crush on him that is all. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Dinah hugged her mother "Don't worry mama. I will keep reminding my self. But boy is he cute."  
  
Monica looked over at Claire and Dinah and smiled an small private smile. *Claire read her daughter well. Poor Dinah through. Well I think I will be able to distract her perhaps with an boy her own age and an fellow human.*  
  
Claire and Dinah walked back over and joined everyone.  
  
Tess: Do you folks need a ride?  
  
Russell nodded his head and he and his family got into the car. It was a crowded but nobody minded. The angels were pleased that they could help and the Greens felt blessed to be in the same car of four angels of God.

  
  
  
  


"So how much father is the nearest house?" Nathaniel blunted out as he tried to get comfortable between his Aunt Claire and Monica.  
  
Tess: "Not to much farther Nathaniel. Just a few more minutes." she replied as she drove along the rode.  
  
Russell looked in Tess's direction suspiciously. *How does she know that the nearest house is not to much farther. Ah yes she is an   
angel from God after all. He must have allowed her to know. Yet I still don't think that Tess, Monica, Andrew and Rafael showing up was   
an coincidence. Whenever they show up someone in my family gets wrapped up in God's work one way or another. I just wish I knew what it is this time and who will be the chosen one.*  
  
Monica: "Don't worry Russell. You are well protected." she said in an strong clear Irish lit voice from her seat beside Nathaniel.  
  
Russell felt at peace when he heard that.  
  
*Well protected. Thank you God. But from what?* Claire thought to herself when she heard what Monica said to her husband. She   
wanted to ask but she felt God telling her no. *I will obey Lord. Just keep my family safe.*  
  
Monica: Don't fret Claire. God is in control. Fear Not!  
  
Andrew: All is where with you God has an plan for your family this weekend. That is why you broke down here.  
  
Tess: All will be explained after we get you settled in at 'Hartford'.

  
  


{End of Part One}

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Murder Mystery Weekend

Griffin looked across the dinner table at his cousin. *Caitlin needs some fun in her life again. What with what's been going on with Will and all.* He turned and looked at his parents and smiled happily. "Let's all go to California for the weekend."

  
  


"Why what's in California Griff?" Jim asked in joking voice thinking that his only son was just talking.

  
  


"An Agatha Christie Murder Mystery Weekend." Griffin deepened his voice to speak spooky.

  
  


"Oh p-l-e-a-s-e" Caitlin said rolling her eyes.

  
  


"You got an problem with that Caitlin?" Griffin looked at his cousin with an sparkler in his eye.

  
  


"What's the big deal about Agatha Christie anyway?" Caitlin said with an frown.

  
  


"You tell me. Upon reading this." And with that Griffin pulled out an rattled copy of Nemisi from his back pocket. "I found this under your pillow."

  
  


"HOW DARE YOU SNOOP IN MY ROOM YOU CREEP!" Caitlin explored. She jerked her chair backwards and stood up.

  
  


"CAITLIN!" Dori said sternling.

  
  


Caitlin turned to Dori and said "I'm out of here. And tell your Nimrod of an son to leave me alone for good." With that Caitlin turned on her heels and stormed down the balcony steps and over to the corral where she keep her horse Bandit.

  
  


"Caitlin Come back here!" Dori also stood up and called to her second cousin to come back to the table to deal with the situation.

  
  


Caitlin ignored Dori and walked to Bandit who was all ready saddle for an ride and jumped on his back and jumped the fence in one clean smooth jump.

  
  


"She sure can jump." Griffin said in awe.

  
  


"Young man you are in so much trouble." Dori said turning her angry graze at her only son.

  
  


"But Mom I didn't do anything wrong." Griffin leaned back in his chair in innonce. But an guilty look came over his face. "Well I did snoop in her room when I knew it was wrong."

  
  


"Jim I am going after Caitlin. You and Griffin stay here and do the dishes. Have an talk with him also." Dori said to her husband as she too walked down the stairs and over to the corral where she kept her mere Peaches. She left the grate open because she didn't want to jump the fence.

  
  


Jim sighed and stood up and said "Griffin in the house son." He shook his head as he began to clean the table.

  
  


Griffin sighed and stood up and began to help clean the table. He followed his father into the house.

  
  


********************

  
  


Dori went right to where she knew Caitlin would be. She could see Caitlin sitting waiting for her in their special place where they bond very well. She stopped her horse and dismounted. 

"Hello Dori. Come to lecture me." Caitlin said forcefully.

Dori shook her head "No Caitlin I am not here to lecture you. Griffin did wrong we all know that. But you shouldn't have acted quite that angrily." she walked over to Caitlin and sat at her right 

side. She looked out toward the river as the sun set.

Caitlin kept silent and turned her face so she could see Dori out the corner of her eye. *Dori is right. But dammit I hate having my privacy taken away from me no matter how.* 

Dori brought her head around before Caitlin could bring her face back to the way it was. She caught Caitlin looking at in the corner of her eyes as she knew she would. She smiled an soft private. *Caitlin my daughter. How I love you. How I wish Jim and I found you right after your mother died. Before you had to fend for yourself those past six years.* 

"So am I going to get punished?" Caitlin asked.

Dori shook her head. "No but if you behave like that again I will punish you."

Caitlin nodded. She began to stand up.

"Not so fact Caitlin. We must discuss the Murder Mystery Weekend." Dori said.

Caitlin sighed and sat back down.

  
  


********************

  
  


"Griffin you know all about privacy..." Jim started in an stern voice as he and his son were cleaning the table of the dinner ware. 

  
  


Griffin blushed as he picked up the turkey platter "Yea but Dad..." 

  
  


"Don't but Dad .. me. Griffin it seems that we need to re-teach you about privacy." Jim sighed deeply. He looked over at his fifteen year old son. 

  
  


"You are an good kid but even good kids go bad. You have an nasty habit of butting in where you have no right to be. As an police officer I have been around and seen many things in my time." 

  
  
  
  


"Yea I know Dad. I am truly deeply sorry about going into Caitlin's room and snooping around. I know what I did is wrong and I will apolizie to Caitlin and try my hardest to make it up to her." Griffin crossed into the house and mumered "If she will let me." 

  
  


Jim put his hand on Griffin's back "She will don't worry. You two have an special real ship more like brother and sister other than cousins. She'll come around. She always does." 

  
  


"Does this mean I won't be punished?" Griffin asked with an little hope in his voice. 

  
  


"No Caitlin punished you enough with what she said before she took off. But Griffin I do not ever want to hear you invading someone's privacy again. Here. Otherwise you may ruin my trust." Jim said seriously. 

  
  


Griffin turned around to face his father after they both put their dishes on the counter near the sink. "I won't Dad I promise. I never want to lose your trust ever. I love you Dad." 

  
  


Jim pulled Griffin into a fierce hug "I love you to son. I just want what is the best for you." 

  
  


They stood hugging for a minute than Griffin pulled away. "I wash you load the dishwasher?" Griffin said gruffly trying to hide the tears that were threatening to leak out of his eyes. 

  
  


Jim coughed to keep an sob from escaping. "You got it son." 

  
  


They start the dishes. 

  
  


***********

  
  


"Did I ever tell you I have been to California before?" Dori asked looking at Caitlin full in the face. 

  
  


Caitlin shook her head. 

  
  


"Well when I was a teenager .. around your age matter of fact my parents and I took a vacation to San Diego. We went to Disney Land and Knotts Farm to Marine World. We even went to the beach and I learned how to surf." Dori laughed a little "well kinda." 

  
  


Caitlin waited patiently for Dori to get her point. 

  
  


"I think it time for you to visit California Caitlin. You would absolutely love it." Looking over at Caitlin "but not as much as you love Montana of course." Dori saw peace come over Caitlin's face. "Besides just to let you know you mother was along with during that trip." 

  
  


Caitlin looked at Dori started. "Mom was with you." 

  
  


Dori nodded. "So I think it will be good for you to go to California on Griffin's Murder Mystery Weekend. Sides after we fished with that we can go on to San Diego for a few days and I will take you to every place that you mom and I went. I may even teach you how to surf better than me. You mother sure did pick up on it right away." She looked into Caitlin's eyes waiting for an answer. 

  
  


Caitlin thought for a few minutes than nodded. "Ok as long as you promise that we can go to San Diego." 

  
  


"Cross my heart and hope to fly." Dori made the signs. "Well time to get going back to the ranch." Standing up she helped Caitlin up. 

  
  


They went to their horse and after Caitlin put on her helmet. They mounted their horses and headed toward home. 

******************************

  
  


"Hey Eric where you heading?" Brett asked his friend as he was walking down the dirt road just outside the Lowe's ranch.

  
  


"Over to the Lowe's. Time for my daily dose of Caitlin." Eric said.

  
  


*Daily dose is right my friend you are so into Caitlin that you can't even hide it anymore.* Brett thought as he watched Eric's face as he replied. 

  
  


"And you Brett?" Eric asked. 

  
  


"I was also heading over to the Lowe's Caitlin promised to go riding with me. I hope you and Griffin have an fun visit." Brett said as he and Eric turned into the driveway. 

  
  


* What him and Caitlin riding; Dori must be going with them.* Eric thought with an little anger. 

  
  


"Yep me and Caitlin alone catching up on a few things." Brett went on as the boys reached the horse barn. Looking and seeing both Bandit and Dori's horse gone "Maybe she is taking a ride with Dori." 

  
  


*Yes. Now she won't want to go riding with Brett.* Eric was overjoyed at that thought. "Well ol' buddy lets go see what Griffin is up to shall we." he said patting Brett's back.

  
  


The boys walk up the steps to the front door and Eric opened the front door. "Hey Griff you home?" 

*********************

  
  


Griffin and Jim looked up started they both arranged their faces so that Brett and Eric won't see them at their "female" feelings. 

"Hey you two what's going on?" Griffin called out to his two best friends.

Brett and Eric walked into the kicten.

"Seeing what you are doing ol' buddy. Plus I am waiting for Caitlin to get back so we can go horse back ridding." Brett said.

Griffin looked over at his father and blushed. "Uhh Brett hate to tell you man but she may not want to go anymore."

Brett put his arms across his chest and stared at Griffin. "What did you do this time man?" He said in an mean voice.

"Not much just invaded her privacy. She took off in an huff and Mom went after her. They been gone for half and hour and we don't know when they will be back." Griffin said sheeplessly.

"Well you know Caitlin is when ever she gets in an bad mood she has to go off on her own to cool down." Eric said as he looked out the porch door off into the fading sun. *Like I do sometimes.*

"So anyway what's new?" Brett asked.

"We are going to California this weekend to an official Agatha Christie Murder Mystery Weekend." Griffin said excitedly.

"Now Griffin we didn't say we are differently going beside Caitlin doesn't want to go." Jim said as he load the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

Griffin turned to face his father "Dad, mom is with Caitlin you know if anyone can talk Caitlin into anything fun mom can." 

Jim smiled and nodded he looked over at Brett and Eric and seeing wishful looks on their faces. "Hey you two why don't you ask your parents if you two can join us this weekend."

Eric and Brett nodded happily. "You bet we will" they said in union.

Griffin smiled happily.

  
  


"Hey mom and dad I'm going away for the weekend with Lowe's okay." Brett said as soon as his parents picked up the phone. Brett waited for the answer and the question. "To California on an Agatha Christie Murder Weekend." Brett said with an little excitement to his voice. "Ok I promise. Sides I'll be home soon and we'll talk face to face about it more. See you later than. Bye mom and dad." Brett hung up the phone then turned happily to the others. "Mom and Dad said yes and have an great time." 

  
  


"Cool man." Griffin said as he high five his best friend. 

  
  


"Your turn Eric." Brett said looking over at Eric. 

  
  


Eric picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey dad just to let you know the Lowe's invited me to go to California with them to an Murder Mystery Weekend. I would really like to go so may I?" Eric waited for his father to answer. His eyes let up as he got the answer he was hopping for. "Cool dad. And dad thanks." He hung up the phone. "I'm in." he told Griffin, Brett and Jim. 

  
  


"In for what?" Caitlin asked from behind where she and Dori were standing.

  
  


"Brett and Eric are going to California on the Murder Mystery Weekend with us." Griffin replied with excitement in his voice. 

  
  


"Cool guys. Can't wait to go." Caitlin said as she walked into the family room. 

  
  


"Did Caitlin say what I think she said?" Griffin looked over at his mom. 

  
  


Dori smiled and nodded. 

  
  


"Yes!" Griffin said as he brought his arm back and forth. "Thanks mom I knew you could do." he said as he hugged his mother tightly before going into the family room himself. 

  
  


"No problem Griff." Dori laughed a little. 

  
  


"Well we better head on home and get things orgianed." Brett said as Eric nodded his agreement. They left by the side door. 

  
  


"So did you and Griffin talk?" Dori asked looking over at her husband. Jim nodded. 

  
  


"So Griffin understands now that under no circuimes is he allowed to invade Caitlin's privacy again." Dori said. 

  
  


"Well not under no circuimes...." Jim began.

  
  


Dori nodded "Yes but he knows that it is only life and death that he is allowed to invade upon right?"

  
  


"Of course if he suspects her of doing drugs, acholal and having sex than he has every right to invade her privacy and he knows that he is apposed to tell us so we can help her." Jim looked over at his wife. "Does Caitlin know all this and that she has the same rights where Griffin is concern?"

  
  


"Of course I do Jim. Any idiot knows about that unwritten law." Caitlin said from behind Jim and Dori. 

  
  


"Of course Caitlin we understand that. We were just making sure that Griffin absolutely knew when he is allowed to invade on your privacy is all." Dori explained. 

  
  


Caitlin nodded. "Ok so how are we going to get to California?"

  
  


Jim picked up the phone and replied "I am now just going to call the airport and make six reservations on their Thursday night flight." Jim turned his back to lean against the counter to do just that. 

  
  


Dori put her arm around Caitlin and they presided to exit the kitchen. 

*****************

  
  
  
  
  


"So Caitlin need any help packing." Dori asked at the bottom of the stair case. She leaned against the wall waiting for her second cousin to answer. *So much like her mother.*

"Naw. But thanks anyway Dori." Caitlin smiled at Dori and than turned to head up the stairs to her attic bedroom.

"You know that I'm just an shout away if you do." Dori replied.

Caitlin just nodded and kept heading upstairs.

Dori shook her shoulders and went back toward the kicten to talk with Jim.

**************

  
  


*I still can't believe Griffin invaded my privacy like that.* 

Caitlin steamed to herself as she hesitate outside Griffin's closed 

bedroom door. *He had no right absolutely no right to do what he did. 

I would never have done that to him.* Caitlin suddenly smiled to 

herself. *Yea right Caitlin Seeger you would have and you would have 

made an big thing out it of like Griff.* She shook her head and 

continued toward the attic's stairs case. She looked back at 

Griffin's closed door *Better watch out ol' Griffin cause I'm gonna 

get you back one of these days. Maybe at this Murder Mystery Weekend 

that you are so excited about.* She brought her face back toward the 

staircase and presided up them. *Perhaps Brett and Eric would care 

to help me on my revenge.*

*********************

  
  


"Hmmmmm... yes that is right six of us and we all would like to sit together in first class. Yes this coming Thursday. Sure I will hold." Jim was saying as Dori re-entered the kicten. "Yes ok fine. And thanks." He hung up the phone than turned to face his wife. "It's all set Dori we are to leave on the mid morning flight on Thursday." 

  
  


Dori smiled and said "Good. And you got us all sitting together?" 

  
  


"Yep." Jim replied walking over to his wife and bent down and kissed her forehead. "Shall we." He said his eyes darting into the living room. 

  
  


"Lead the way." Dori replied. 

  
  


Jim took his wife's hand and led the way into the family room and they sat side by side on the couch. "So do you think Caitlin is going to get revenge on Griffin?" Jim asked. 

  
  


Dori looked at her husband with an 'what do you think' look. 

  
  


Jim laughed softly. 

  
  


"Oh yeah." "I wonder if she will involve Brett and Eric." Dori mused almost to herself. 

  
  


"Well I have feeling she is going to get her revenge during the Murder Mystery Weekend; what an perfect time to do it. And with Brett and Eric along I do believe they would love to help Caitlin get Griff good." Jim said. 

  
  


"Yea they so would. They would do anything for Caitlin." Dori said. 

  
  


"Hmmm. Wonder what to make of that little love triangle." Jim said joking.

  
  


"Jim don't even joke about it. Caitlin isn't aware of Brett and Eric's romantic interest in her yet. I don't know if she ever will. I know she did have an thing for Eric when she first got here last year but those feelings seemed to have died out when she met Will. But she never saw Brett for anything expect Griffin's best friend and hers." Dori said seriously looking deep in her husbands eyes. 

  
  


"Will. I never did like that boy. I can't believe he hurt Caitlin." Jim grumpily said as he thought how Will wanted Caitlin to still down in rough and tough life she lead for six years when all Caitlin wants to do is get on with her life and try to live pleasantly with the Lowe's. 

  
  


"Will is not all that bad Jim. He is just going through an rough time right now. He will out grow it someday." Dori put her hand on Jim's left arm. "Caitlin has after all."

  
  


Jim nodded. "Yea Caitlin sure has at that." 

*********************

  
  


*Boy oh boy she's said yes.* Griffin jumped for joy as soon as he entered his room. He plumped down onto his chair which was by his desk where his personal computer sat. He turned it on and opened up the Corel Notebook 8 and began to type the things he needed to bring for the trip. He started whistling "Sing an Happy Tune." 

*****************

  
  


After Dori leaned in and kissed Jim on the cheek she left the living room and went upstairs to her and Jim's bedroom. She closed the door and went to sit in her faviote chair that overlooked the back side of the ranch. 

  
  


*This trip will be good for the family. As long as I can keep Caitlin and Griffin from tearing each other's heads off.* Dori mused to herself as she let her graze wonder over the land. *Brett and Eric will go along with Caitlin's revenge on Griffin; I know that I can't stop that from happing. But once I know for sure that something is going on I'll have an talk with Eric and Brett and tell them to try their hardest not to allow it to go to far.* 

  
  


Dori brought her head around suddenly when she heard an banged in the hallway. "Griffin! Caitlin! Jim! Is that you guys?" Dori called out as she stood up and went to find out what made the noise. 

  
  


Dori opened the bedroom door and poked her head out of it; Griffin and Caitlin did the same at the exact same moment. "Did one of you make the noise?" Dori asked her son and second cousin. 

  
  
  
  


"Naw Ma I thought you are Caitlin did." Griffin replied stepping out of his bedroom. 

  
  


Caitlin shook her head and also walked out of her bedroom. 

  
  


"Have you seen Jim?" Dori asked as she also stepped from her bedroom. Griffin and Caitlin shook their heads. 

  
  


The three walked downstairs to see if Jim made that noise.

  
  


The three walked downstairs and instead of seeing Jim there they saw Will with his head against the wall.

"Hey." Was all Will got out before Griffin bounded over to him and put his hand on Will's chest. 

"How did you get in here Will?" Griffin growled.

"The side door was open." Will said with an smirk.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Griffin jerked his hand on Will's shirt and pulled him from the wall.

"Since when people knock at your house?" Will said snidely.

"Since forever dude." Griffin growled as he pushed Will away from him. "You are trespassing and breaking an entering. I should have Dad attest you punk."

"Will I think you better leave now." Caitlin said walking up behind Griffin and laying an hand on her cousin's shoulder.

Dori just glared at Will and jerked her head toward the still open side door. "Next time Will have the decency of knocking from the outside." 

"Whatever; I don't see why I have to when Brett and Eric don't." Will put his arms across his chest.

"Brett and Eric are part of our family. They know they have the pledvige; which they earned mind you to come and go whenever they feel like it." Dori stepped over to the side door and pointed with 

her finger to the outside.

"You out stayed your welcome Will." Caitlin said as she too went to stand next to Dori.

"I only came to see you Caitlin." Will said as he glared at Griffin.

"Well she doesn't want to see you. Now get out before I through you out." Jim replied as he walked from the front door upon the scene.

Will looked over at Jim and saw the anger in his eyes. "I'm outta here." He walked to the side door, where Dori and Caitlin stood. "If you want to get rid of these loser you know where to find me." He said looking at Caitlin and than he turned and left.

  
  


Caitlin slammed the side door shut and locked it and than turned to look at her family. "Sorry about that you guys."

Dori put her arm across Caitlin's shoulders and squeezed it gently "It's not your fault Caitlin."

********************

  
  


**** Skipping ahead to Thursday *****

  
  


It is time to finally leave for the airport. Eric and Brett were waiting in the Lowe's truck for the Lowe family and Caitlin to join them.

"It's three thirty. The plane leaves at five. If we don't leave now we will be late." Griffin rattled off as he rushed down the stairs and out the front door. 

"Hey Griff. Where's the fire?" Eric quipped from the open back door of the truck.

"Mom, Dad, Caitlin! Eric and Brett are all ready in the truck. Come on people we got an plane to catch." Griffin yelled back toward the Lowe house.

"We are coming. Hold your horses." Dori said as she walked out of the house with Caitlin at her side and Jim right behind her. "Hello Brett and Eric. Ready to go."

"You bet." Brett replied as Eric nodded his head.

"Ok folks let's hit the road." Jim said as he turned from locking the front door and stepped on the other side of his wife. 

Jim, Dori and Caitlin walked to the truck together.

Griffin climbed in the middle seat and Caitlin followed suit.

Dori got in the passenger side and shut her door when Griffin and Caitlin shut their also.

Jim climbed into the drivers seat and shut his door after everyone was buckled in Jim started the car and backed out of the paved driveway. 

*******************************

  
  


Jim pulled up to the unloading sidewalk and helped everyone unload the car he jumped back into the drivers seat and took off to park the truck.

  
  


"So everyone ready to wait in the check line?" Griffin asked as he exciting bounced on the balls of his feet.

  
  


Caitlin rolled her eyes heaven ward as she pulled her headphones to her ears. 

  
  


Dori gently pulled them off of her second cousin's ears and said kindly "No Caitlin. You may listen to them during the flight but not here. I want you to enter act with us while we wait." She smiled as she said this because she knew Caitlin could blow up at the news. 

  
  


Caitlin frowned at Dori. She thought about it for an moment than she smiled softly and put her hand out to shake with Dori's. "Ok have it your way." 

  
  


Dori smiled and shook Caitlin's way. "Thank you Caitlin." 

  
  


The three boys let out their breaths. They didn't realize that they were holding them until they saw Dori and Caitlin shake hands and they breathed again. 

  
  


Dori and Caitlin turned and saw the boys take an deep breath they cracked up. "

  
  


Thanks for the vote of confidence fellows." Caitlin said as she stopped laughing.

  
  


"Hey we all know you Caitlin." Griffin replied with an smile as he held up his hands and backed away joking.

  
  


Brett bent and started to pick up the Lowe's luggage along with his.

  
  


Eric bent down and helped. Griffin, Caitlin and Dori saw what their two friends were doing and bent down and got the luggage also. 

  
  


"So ready to wait in line." Brett asked as he led the way to the long line. 

  
  


"Looks like we will be here for an while." Eric said as he set down the luggage he was holding. 

  
  


Everyone nodded their heads. 

  
  


Jim ran up and joined them as the line started to inch forward an little bit. "So did I miss anything exciting?" Jim asked after kissing Dori's right cheek.

  
  


"Naw Dad. Just standing in an long line. But hey you get to now." Griffin said. Jim chugged and nodded. 

  
  


End of Part One

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Planning and leaving for the trip

"Terri, Janet how would you love to have an good old Agatha Christie   
murder weekend?" Jack asked in the kicten while the three were eating   
dinner.  
  
Terri and Janet just looked bemused at Jack.  
  
"Larry, Cindy and Mr. Farley are invited of course. But we can   
leave Friday afternoon go to the country and be home Sunday night."   
Jack said to further.  
  
"What is this all about Jack?" Janet wondered.  
  
"Yea Jack what?" Terri put in.  
  
"I was reading in the Agatha Christie monthly newsletter that I   
subscribe to that they do these Murder Mystery Weekends every few  
months. I have always wanted to go to one and be just like Hercule   
Poriot or Mr. Parker and solve the case. I decided what the hey I   
didn't have anything to do this weekend so I brought myself an ticket   
and I thought what the hey why not buy you two; Mr. Farley, Larry and   
Cindy tickets to." Jack explained.  
  
Terri and Janet looked at each other and than back at Jack. "Sure   
we will go with you. We just have to see if the others will to."  
  
Jack smiled happily. "Well lets get on the phone than."  
  
They all get up and go to the phone.  
  


  
"All right everybody we are a go!" Jack said as he rubbed his hands   
together after getting off the phone with the last person on their   
list. "Mr. Farley is on board now we can all go and have a blast."  
  
"Yep" Janet said.  
  
"Yahoo" Terri said.  
  
"List time everyone." Janet said.  
  
All three went to sit on the couch after Terri picked up an pad of   
paper from the table by the phone.

  
"Number one .... US, number two .... suitcases, number three ...   
clothes i.e. shirts long, short, no sleeves pants, shorts, socks,   
underwear, bras, number four .... toilets i.e. toothbrush,   
toothpaste, hair brushes, combs, makeup, shampoo, conation, number   
five.... reading material,.... number six ..... What is number   
six?" Janet looked up from the list that the three have been making.  
  
Jack tapped his fingers to his lips "Hmm number six .... co ..."   
he started his face lighting up with an michechlouse smile.  
  
"J-A-C-K!!" Terri put an warning tone in her tone telling Jack not   
to finished his word.  
  
"What we were all thinking it." Jack said with an mock hurt in his   
voice.  
  
"Jack you were thinking it not us." Janet pointed around as she   
said what she said to Jack. Looking Jack straight in the eye "Ok   
Jack no more funny business time to be serious. Anything else we   
need on the list?"  
  
Jack and Terri and Janet thought for few minutes than replied   
unioniam "No!"  
  
"Ok ladies lets go pack shall we." Jack bounced from his seat   
eager to start packing.  
  
Janet and Terri bounced just as eagerly from their seats as Jack   
did. All three of them rushed to their rooms to start packing.

  
  


********

  
  


  
The day finally arrived for the three roommates; Cindy, Larry and Mr.   
Farley to leave for the Murder Mystery Weekend. They all meet   
outside of the 'Riegle Beagle' and packed up Jack's van and they left   
at 8:30am on the dot on an sunny Friday morning.  
  
"Ok gang we got two hours of driving time till we get there. I   
have an full take of gas and I won't be stopping once until we get to   
the town and than I will refill the gash tank. So anyone who needs   
to go to the bathroom goes now." Jack said seriously.  
  
"Ahh Jack don't be such an prick." Terri whined.  
  
"It doesn't take all that much for Jacky boy here to be an prick;   
now does it." Mr. Farley made an gay wisecrack at Jack's sexuality.  
  
Jack made an kissy face at Mr. Farley. *Won't he have egg on his   
face when he finds out that I am not gay.*  
  
"Oh right oh right everyone calm down. Everyone is fine with your   
plan Jack. So let's get this show on the road." Janet said butting   
into what could turn into an nasty turn of events and they haven't   
even gotten in the verchile yet.  
  
Everyone called an truce and got into the van; Jack started it up   
and pulled out of the parking space.

  
  


TOO BE CONTIUNED ...........


	4. TOW They all go on the MMW

  
The six friends are in Phoebe's taxi cab that she inherited from   
her dead grandmother. Phoebe is in the driver's seat driving fast   
down the express lane to the airport.  
  
"You know Phoebe's that you don't have to take the turns that   
sharply I keep missing Monica." Chandler joked in the backseat where   
he and Monica just broke apart from an steaming kiss.  
  
"Chandler! You devil. You little devil!" Monica let out as she   
moved back into Chandler's embrace.  
  
Ross rolled his eyes and looked sideways at Rachel.  
  
"Yea right buddy get that out of your head." Rachel said   
sarcastically.  
  
"I can't wait to get to California! A real live old fashion Murder   
Mystery Weekend. Cool!" Joey let out in an rush.  
  
"Agatha Christie here we come!" Phoebe said in an innocently voice.  
  
"Phoebe you do know that Agatha Christie won't be there that she   
has been dead for years right?" Ross asked as he bent his stomach   
forward so he could look at Phoebe.  
  
"Yea right huh huh. But Hecule Porit, Miss. Marble will be   
there right?" Phoebe asked innocently.  
  
"Yea right along with Bugs bunny and the Easter bunny." Ross said   
sacrastically.  
  
"Cool." Joey and Phoebe said.  
  
"I was being sarcastical all those are made up." Ross said exprasted   
as he threw his back to the backseat.  
  
"Yea right!" Joey said.  
  
Before Ross could say anything Phoebe pulled into an parking space   
and stopped the car.

  
  


Everyone got out of the car although it took a few minutes for   
Chandler and Monica to get out because they couldn't seem to end   
their make out session at the time when everyone else was getting out.  
  
"All for leaving Chandler and Monica here raise your hands." Joey   
said in an annoyed voice as he raised his hand.  
  
"Joey stop that. We are getting out right now." Monica said as   
she got out of the car.  
  
"Yea Joe. What's up with that?" Chandler asked in an annoyed   
voice as he followed Monica out of the car.  
  
"I just don't want to miss our flight because you and Monica are   
playing tonus hockey." Joey said as he began jumping up and down on   
the balls of his feet.  
  
Ross looked at his watch. "Relax Joey we won't miss our flight.   
We have exactly one hour to check in our bags; get our boarding   
passes and still have time to grab an cub of java, an muffin,   
magazines, cd's, newspapers, books from inside the airport."   
  
"Ross and his schedule. He is almost as bad as Monica." Rachael   
blew out her hair as she opened the trunk and glared over at Ross.  
  
Ross and Monica both glared back at her.  
  
"Ok folks lets get our luggage and get to that check in line."   
Chandler said as he grabbed his bag.  
  
"Let's go. Murder Weekend here we come." Phoebe let out an excited   
squeal.  
  
"Mystery." Monica said.  
  
"Huh?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You forgot to put Mystery in with your Murder Weekend." Monica   
replied.  
  
"Oh ok Monica. Murder Mystery Weekend here we come." Phoebe said   
flabbily as she closed and locked the trunk.  
  
The six friends hosted their luggage and started toward the   
airport's check line little realizing what an truly mysterious time   
they will be having that weekend.  


"California babbby...." Joey said in an goofy off beat tone of   
voice.  
  
"Yea like that won't get annoying." Chandler moaned holding hands   
with Monica.  
  
"California babbby...." Joey said again.  
  
Chandler looked over at Joey like he is an idiot. "Joey you will   
not do this again. You did it when we went to London and I'm   
seriously annoyed with you and your goofy sayings. Just grow up and   
act like an man."  
  
"Chandler!" Monica gasped.  
  
Chandler had an increadle 'what did I do look' on his face.  
  
Monica dropped his hand and walked over to Joey. She put her hand   
on his arm. "Don't mind Chandler he is just being an old grouch."   
  
Chandler shook his head "I'm sorry Joey. I don't have any call to   
say with I did. You go on and say your goofy saying. Don't mind   
me." He tapped Joey's arm with his hand.   
  
Joey smiled. "Sorry about that Chandler I know you get annoyed   
when I say things like that. But dude I'm so excited. Aren't you."  
  
"I know I am." Phoebe said from ahead of them where she is   
standing with Ross and Rachael.  
  
"Me too." Rachael said.  
  
"Me Three." Ross replied looking adoring at Rachael without her   
seeing him do so.  
  
"Hey guys how about you step up to the counter and take care of you   
business so we can actually go." Monica said as she saw that the   
ticket agent was waiting for the group.  
  
All six friends stepped up the counter and took care of the   
tickets and their bags. They turned and walked away in an group   
toward to get their boarding passes little realizing that at that   
moment events were taking place that will change their lives forever.

  
  


Phoebe and Joey got on the eclister first than Ross and Rachael   
stepped on after them and Chandler and Monica followed cuddling on   
one step.  
  
  
"Sunny California here we come. Oh how I missed you." Rachael   
said in an highly richly voice.  
  
"Oh have you been?" Phoebe asked as she turned her head to Rachael.  
  
"Like duh.. I have been ever since I was an child." Rachael   
replied with an sneer.  
  
"Hey you don't have to bite my head off." Phoebe said shocked at   
Rachael's facial expression.  
  
"Hey hey hey." Ross interceded before it could get into an nasty   
cat fight.   
  
"Hey Phoebe get ready the eclister is reaching the top." Joey   
warned his friend so she won't trip when it was time to disembark.  
  
Phoebe turned her face back to the front and than stepped off first   
with Joey, Ross, Rachael, Monica and Chandler following close behind.  
  
Phoebe turned to Rachael and demanded. "Now what was that look all   
about Miss. Rachael Greene?"  
  
"I'm sorry Phoebes. I had no right to answer the way I did. I'm   
sorry I guess the lack of sleep I had last nite is finally catching   
up to me. Forgive me?" Rachael said very apoliziate.  
  
"Of course I forgive you Rachael. You are one of my best   
friends." Phoebe hugged Rachael. She pulled away from Rachael and   
said "I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."  
  
"Me neither." Rachael said as she gripped Phoebe's hands in   
hers.   
  
"Ok now that is taken care of. Can we now please get our boarding   
passes so we know what number to listen for?" Monica said as he led   
the way to the plane ticket agent.  
  
The five friends followed their friend little realizing that all   
the petty little arguments that have happened since arriving at the   
airport was just the beginning of their troubles. Will their   
friendship survive the Murder Mystery Weekend? Will they survive   
period?

  
  


TOO BE CONTINUE ............


	5. Planning at the dinner table

  
"Hey all can we go on an Murder Mystery Weekend?" sixteen year old   
Simon asked his family at the dinner table. He looked around to see   
if anyone was up to his idea. He saw his father at the head of the   
table began to shake his head than he stopped to seriously think   
about it. He saw his older sister Mary; home for an rare visit   
nodded virgously. He saw his older brother Matt look bemused. He   
looked at his mother she has a thoughtful look on her face. He   
turned his head to the left and looked at his second older sister   
Lucy and she has an adventure look on her face. He turned to the   
right and looked down at his ten year old sister Ruthie he knew that   
she is always up for an adventure. He didn't bother looking at the   
twins; David and Samuel always tag along with the family.  
  
"Hmm an Murder Mystery Weekend. Ya right." Eric said finally.  
  
"But Dad it is really neatly done. You know that I subscribe to   
the Agatha Christie newsletter right? Any way every few month they   
hold these Murder Mystery Weekends at a villa in the napa country   
right here in California. Matter of fact it is only two hours away   
from here. People go for the weekend and they play being dectervices   
like Hercule Poriot, Miss. Maple and all the other characters in   
Agatha Christies books. Just they make it modern day and everyone is   
them selves.  
  
Can we please go."  
  
Eric looked over at Annie and they both nodded. "Yes we will go   
this weekend." Annie said.

"Awesome!!" Simon smiled at his parents than around the table at his   
siblings.  
  
Matt looked interested up to an point. "Will there be women   
there?"   
  
Lucy looked pyshed "Hmm I wonder who will get killed maybe I will   
solve the mystery before any one else." She rubbed her hands and   
licked her lips in exception.  
  
Mary just rolled her eyes and looked bored.   
  
Ruthie smiled an happy smile at Simon than turned to look at   
Lucy. "No way Luce Simon and I will solve the mystery way before you   
do!"  
  
David and Samuel just smiled.  
  
Annie and Eric looked around the table at their children and than   
back at each other. 

  
  


"Hey what is going on?" Robby asked as he walked into the dining   
room.  
  
"We are going on an Murder Mystery Weekend. The whole family."   
Simon said with an grin on his face.  
  
"Oh really. Have fun." Robby said as he walked slowly toward the   
kicten with his head down.  
  
"Robby you know you are welcome also you are part of this family   
after all." Annie said kindly not even bothering to look at Mary.  
  
If she did look at Mary she would have seen an shocked look on her   
face. Mary composed her face as Robby turned around and looked around   
the table and saw all the family members including Mary nodded their   
heads and smile.  
  
"I would love to join you. Where is it being held?" He asked.  
  
  
  
  


"Will Wilson be there?" Robby suddenly asked.  
  
"Of course he will be he is my boyfriend after all." Mary said.  
  
"Fine." Looking at Matt. "Will Cheryl be there also."  
  
Matt nodded his head and waited for an explosion form Robby.  
  
"That's nice. It'll be nice to spend time with her without having   
to have an fight." Robby went into the kicten.  
  
Mary looked angrily at the door. "Why he is so against Wilson going   
but he is happy that Cheryl is going." She demanded.  
  
"He doesn't have feeling for Cheryl anymore but he still has   
feelings for you." Matt said softly.  
  
Lucy nodded. "Yea Mary go easy on Robby he is just trying to deal   
with you picking Wilson over him."  
  
"Yea Mary chill all ready." Simon put in.  
  
"Yea Yea." David and Simon put in their two cents worth.  
  
Ruthie just quietly looked around the table and listened to the   
conversations.  
  
Eric "Let us pray." He bowed his head.  
  
Annie followed suit.  
  
The children obeyed their parents and bowled their heads in silent   
prayer.

  
  


TOO BE CONTINUED ...


End file.
